sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
News UK September 2011
UK’s first electronic local currency now live! September 30 brixtonpound.org, September 30, 2011 topic, place Renewable energy hits record high in UK, Second quarter of 2011 saw green generation contribute 9.6% per cent of the UK's electricity supply, a 50% rise on 2010, 29 September guardian.co.uk, 29 September 2011 topic 2010 wind generation in Scotland was nearly one third more than in England, and almost five times greater than in Wales. decc.gov.uk, 29 September 2011 topic place UK cities bottom of Europe for car dependency, 29 September bettertransport.org.uk, 29 September 2011 topic Natural England Board recommends new National Park boundaries, 28 September naturalengland.org.uk, 28 September 2011 topic Scotland's updated Government Economic Strategy sets a new Strategic Priority - Transition to a Low Carbon Economy, 12/09/2011 scotland.gov.uk, 12/09/2011 place A YouGov poll, commissioned by the National Trust, found that few people were aware of the government's proposals to alter the planning laws dramatically, and even fewer had the inclination to address planning issues in their local area. 10 September guardian.co.uk, 10 September 2011 topic * Only 5% of those questioned said commercial property developers should have a significant say in planning decisions. * Seven in 10 people said they believed that all new housing developments should be required to include space for people to grow food, such as allotments. * The poll found that 70% of people said they were "not very likely" or "not at all likely" to get involved in their neighbourhood plan. Only 4% said they were "very likely" to get involved. *The survey revealed that 73% of the population say they have heard "not very much" or "nothing at all" about the proposals. Our Rivers campaign reveals 'blacklist', 10 September bbc.co.uk/news/uk, 10 September 2011 topic Over 55,000 people, cyclists of all ages and abilities take to traffic-free streets for the chance to enjoy the sights of the capital on two wheels, 4 September london.gov.uk, 4 September 2011 topic, place UK Carbon Reporting Framework launches. The Framework "acts as a matchmaker between carbon reduction projects, such as community owned renewable energy installations or the energy efficient refurbishment of social housing and organisations wishing to support such projects in the UK." 3rd September ukcarbonreporting.org, 3rd September 2011 topic Bristol becomes a City of Sanctuary, 2 September positivenews.org.uk, 2 September 2011 As of September 2011 Bradford, Chester, Coventry, Glasgow, Hackney, Huddersfield, Hull, Ipswich, Leeds, Leicester, London, Manchester, Nottingham, Oxford, Sheffield, Swansea and Wakefield have City of Sanctuary status £100m+ boost to green London’s public buildings, 2 September london.gov.uk, 2 September 2011 In London, the environmental goods and services sector is worth £23 billion. The carbon finance sector is worth £5.8 billion and employs 22,500 people. Growth between 2008-2010 in this sector has been 8 per cent, comparatively strong in comparison to growth in other sectors. This will deliver an estimated 18,000 new jobs by the end of 2012 to add to the estimated 158,000 already working in this sector. London aims to be a world leading low carbon capital by 2025 attracting an estimated £40 billion of investment and creating an estimated 200,000 jobs over coming decades. References Category:News UK 2011